


A Calming Distraction

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Young!May, amazing story generator, fic a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before her wedding, and Melinda May is trying to calm her jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calming Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomicsupervillainess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicsupervillainess/gifts).



> The 14th fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 13, 8, 51  
> Prompt: The night before the wedding, an obsessive-compulsive bus driver plans the perfect murder.

Melinda tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get to sleep. It seemed like no matter what position she twisted herself into, she wasn't comfortable, and even in the air-conditioned house, her blankets felt like an oven.

"Argh," she groaned, tossing them off and onto the floor and shifting around again.

In her new position, she could see the photo of Andrew smiling at her from her nightstand. She couldn't help but smile back as the butterflies fluttered around her stomach. They were _getting married_ in the morning. She was going to be Andrew's _wife_ , and he was going to be her _husband_ and they were going to be _married_.

Oh god. She shifted onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

They were going to be _married_.

She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, a specialist, working in the field! She could be _killed_! And then Andrew would be widowered. And their kids!

Oh god. She turned back to look at his picture, reaching out to stroke his face through the glass.

 _How_ was she going to have _kids_?

She tried to picture herself scaling a building while 7 months' pregnant or nursing a baby while parachuting into enemy territory. Turning her back on the photo, she curled up into a ball and regretted throwing her blankets off of the bed.

She could always ride a desk while she was pregnant? Maybe drive the bus on missions but otherwise stay out of the field?

Flipping over onto her stomach, she buried her head under her pillows and groaned again.

She was being ridiculous. She and Andrew had already discussed all of this. This was just _cold feet_.

Sticking her tongue out, she mentally berated herself for her foolishness. Melinda May didn't get cold feet. Cold feet were for people who _weren't_ top graduates of the Academy with one of the best field records ever achieved in their first year of service. She just needed to do something to _get a grip_.

Giving up on sleep, she slid out of bed and piled the blankets on the mattress. Then, padding over to her desk, she took out a pad and pencil and sat down to clear her mind.

**The Perfect** **Murder**

With a smile, she set to work. This was just what she needed to calm down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, but I'm just not creative enough to plot murder. If you're looking for a good murder mystery though, I can't recommend strongly enough that you check out [Murder by Mistake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/8890639) by recoveringrabbit. It's seriously amazeballs.
> 
> And also blowing my mind at the moment is atomicsupervillainess's 80's Punk AU [The Guns of Brixton](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4112278/chapters/9267364). Fitz has tattoos and a mohawk and Skye dresses like Madonna. How can you not want to read that?


End file.
